marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Warren Worthington III / Angel / Archangel * Abomination - Enemy: they fight in the Morlock tunnels in X-Men #2.74 * Amanda Sefton - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Ant-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55) * Apocalypse - Enemy: transforms Angel to Dark Angel, but remains an arch enemy of X-Factor and X-Men * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Beast - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Black Widow - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - X-Factor liberates baby Nathan during Inferno and adopt him, also later encounters * Caliban - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Cannonball - members of X-Men * Captain America - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain Britain - alternate universe (Excalibur #22) * Callisto ''- Enemy: Callisto again attacks the X-Men (U #293) * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men. Early rivals over seniority and over the affections of Jean, but facing World's End, Warren seeks his company (X-Men #2.31). Nickname: "Cyke" (U X-Men #288) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dazzler - they become friends in Dazzler #21-24 * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and join forces in Israel (#40) * Doug Ramsey - the X-Men make a toast to Cypher in U X-Men #299 * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - they have to join forces in U X-Men #281-282 * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gambit - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Gargoyle - both were core members of Defenders * Green Goblin - they both party with the Hellfire Club for New Years in Rio (X-Men #2.73) * Havok - they met in the Krakoa battle and many other crossovers later * Hawkeye - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55) * Human Torch - some team meetups * Iceman - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor * Iron Fist - in Dazzler #24 they are both friends of Alison, but do not meet * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Jean Grey - founders of X-Men and X-Factor. Especially fond of her, and facing the end of the Universe seeks her company (X-Men #2.41) * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - Enemy: arch enemy * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Lilandra - Lilandra talks with the X-Men through apparition in X-Men #2.40 * Luke Cage - in Dazzler #24 they are both friends of Alison, but do not meet * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''only knew her through Scott * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men * Mandarin - ''Enemy: the X-Men observe Mandarin in Psylockes memories (X-Men #2.32) * Marrow - Warren discusses Marrow with Wolverine in X-Men Unlimited #17 * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Moondragon - both were core members of Defenders * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - often allies since Krakoa (GS X-Men) * Night Thrasher - they meet briefly at Hellfire Club (X-Men #2.29) * Polaris - silver age members of X-Men * Psylocke - X-Men members (from #280). Lover (from X-Men #2.32), living together (#2.61) * Quicksilver - many team crossovers since first Brotherhood and Avengers * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Reed Richards - some team meetups * Rictor - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - Enemy: ''when Rogue is still with Mystique, they attack Warren in Dazzler #21 - ''Ally: - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Sabretooth - Enemy: they battle in Worthington Industries in X-Men Unlimited #17 * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: Shaw plot against Warren in X-Men UL #17 - Ally: as member, Warren parties with the Hellfire Club for New Years in Rio (X-Men #2.73) * Selene - Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Siryn - they battle on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - sometimes allies * Spiral - Enemy: Spiral attacks the X-Men (#2.31-32) * Storm - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Susan Richards - some team meetups * Tessa - they meet briefly at Hellfire Club (X-Men #2.29) * The Thing - some team meetups * The Watcher - Lilandra relays the message of The Watchers to the X-Men (#2.40) * Thor - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Toad - ''Enemy: ''ancient foe of the X-Men * Trish Tilby - they meet as she covers X-Factor (e.g. #14) * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Valkyrie - both were core members of Defenders * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Warlock - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wasp - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55) * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - known him since Krakoa, and X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nicknames: "Half-pint" and "Hairball" and "Whiskers" (X-Men UL #17)